


Of Mymbles and Mumriks

by duckweed_and_pondscum



Series: Bits and Pieces from Moominland [2]
Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Trans Snusmumriken | Snufkin, just some talk about natures and kids, the snufmin is a little bit ever so slightly implied - Freeform, this Also started out as an infodump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckweed_and_pondscum/pseuds/duckweed_and_pondscum
Summary: Mumriks are loners and travelers; it's in their nature. So why does Snufkin always end up caring for small children?
Relationships: Lilla My | Little My & Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Series: Bits and Pieces from Moominland [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829284
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Of Mymbles and Mumriks

Snufkin was told, during his stay in the foundling house, that he’d be a mother one day. And the old, fussy hemulen aunt had hinted, with rather less subtlety than she thought she had, that he would be a mother in the way befitting of the proper and upstanding citizen he would surely become under her guidance, as opposed to whatever scruffy mumrik must have created him. He never really much liked her, that hemulen aunt. Who was she to tell him what he would or wouldn’t be? He didn’t want to be an upstanding citizen. And he CERTAINLY didn’t want to be a mother.

Years have passed, and no creature would mistake him for either a girl or an upstanding citizen. He was a rather fine example of a mumrik, traveling wherever the wind took him like his unknown father, getting into just as much trouble, maybe even more. He never really gave much thought to who his mother might be. He still didn’t care much for mothers, neither having nor being. And if he helps stray creeps or fire spirits along the way, well that’s just out of the kindness of his heart, and certainly not because he cared for the little things.

Still more years later, and multiple things have happened that would have shocked a younger him. Firstly, he’s been back to the same place, the same people, twice. More than twice in fact. He doesn’t quite know how it happened, really. He met some travelers, decided to join them on their grand adventure, which ended back at their home, and now somehow he returns to their valley every spring and stays for the rest of the year. And even MORE appalling, he’s come to think of them as something like a... a family. Who would want a family?!? No mumrik worth his hat, that’s for certain. No, families are much better left to moomins and mumbles and the like.

Snufkin and his dear friend moomin, who is far more dear than anyone should have the right to be, are just finishing up their latest adventure, returning another small creature to its home, when Snufkin feels a tear roll down his cheek. This, as you can imagine, was quite alarming, because a tear is always undeniable and irrefutable proof of feelings of one sort or another. And in this situation, Snufkin is quite sure what those feelings might be. So he does what anyone of his staggering amount of emotional maturity would do, and that is promptly bury this realization and forget about it entirely.

It is midsummer, and a number of things have gone down since his non-realization. For one thing, his father was no longer quite so unknown. Neither, for that matter, was his mother. And there had been another grand adventure, with flooding and hattifatteners and park keepers and unexpected amounts of children. And as he sat there in a little rowboat, with a sister he hadn’t even known he’d had not all that long ago and a group of children he was embarrassingly fond of for having known them for such a short period of time, he thought “ _perhaps there’s more to one’s nature than meets the eye,_ ” and he chuckled softly to himself as they sped along.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, feel free to come scream at me on tumblr @3-ducks-in-a-trenchcoat! I have art!


End file.
